


The Artist's New life

by Panda_malfoy_93



Series: The Artist [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Artist Draco Malfoy, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Cute, Dorks in Love, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Established Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter, Falling In Love, Fluff, Fluff and Humor, Gentle Kissing, Happy Ending, Idiots in Love, Kissing, Love, M/M, Moving In Together, Painting, Roommates, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-31
Updated: 2020-10-31
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:46:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27288880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Panda_malfoy_93/pseuds/Panda_malfoy_93
Summary: Draco is going to move in with Harry in Grimmauld Place after renovations and he needs to make sure everything is perfect. Maybe? <3Dms are open on ig @panda.malfoy_93
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: The Artist [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1991053
Comments: 2
Kudos: 43
Collections: DRARRY FLUFFTOBER 2020, Flufftober 2020





	The Artist's New life

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Drarry_fanfictions](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drarry_fanfictions/gifts).



Ever since that kiss, his year had changed. Po.. Harry had started flirting with him in the hallways and after getting used to it he started flirting back. He had even gone on a few dates with him and after some time they had finally made it official. 

And he had started sketching other people again. It was for everyone and anyone now. He had drawn a beautiful sketch for Luna, a painting of Severus Snape with fluttering robes for the Slytherin common room. He had also a bunch of sketches and paintings of Harry and even some of the Golden Trio. 

Even McGonagall had asked him of a painting of Hogwarts exterior. And Draco had accepted it in a beat because it was truly an honor. Since then he had been spending most of his time in an old classroom now filled with all kinds of paint and the biggest canvas he had ever seen. Sometimes Harry would come and sit in the corner to stare at him and when he was done for the day the would go to the Come and Go room to snuggle together for the night. 

And when one of those nights Harry had asked him about the future and Draco had answered with uncertainty Harry had suggested moving in together. And after a bit of thought Draco had agreed. But when he saw the condition of the Grimmauld Place ha had told Harry he was going to renovate it no matter what. And then Harry had informed him with a laugh that he knew he needed to renovate it and was going to ask for Draco's help. 

~present time~

He took a look at the room which made him feel like he was in a dream. He had officially dubbed it as 'The Colour Room' and only his mother and Dobby would be allowed to enter it before. And now Harry is a often visitor. 

He couldn't believe he would be moving away. Though he could visit whenever he wants. He would truly miss the Manor even if The Colour Room is the only one he can stay in. The other rooms still haunts him. That's why he would sometimes wander in some old corridor, looking for new rooms untouched by the darkness. 

But as much as he would miss the Manor, he is going to love moving in with Harry. And since his mother went to France he wasn't worried about leaving her alone. And he had made sure that Winky would take care of the Manor and he would visit at least once a week, even if it's only his Colour Room. 

And he hadn't decided to take anything from that room. Since each and every piece held memories. He had been organizing everything for the last few days while the Grimmauld Place was getting renovated. And while doing that he had found the painting. 

It was the Charcoal Sketch of The famous Harry Potter. Since he had only coloured the beautiful green eyes, it looked like it was glowing. He held the sketch in his hands, recollecting all that had happened once he found it. 

He traced his fingers on his lips, now no longer bitten because his anxiety was getting better and he could still sense those lips. Ans now he was going to wake up next to the owner of those soft lips and would capture them every morning in a sweet kiss. 

And then after few weeks the day finally came. The whole of Grimmauld Place was renovated and the place looked so much better. No one could've guessed it looked like death a few months before. All the rooms had been coloured again and all the old decorations were thrown. 

The rooms now had Draco's painting and sketches hanging, gifts from the housewarming party, things they had got from Harry's home in Godric's Hollow and some beautiful pieces from the Manor. It also had pictures of their friends and Hogwarts all over the place. And whatever pictures he could find of the Order of the Phoenix. But he still had a surprise for Harry. 

So when everyone had left the housewarming party Draco had tied a blindfold on Harry and dragged him to the special place. And once they reached Draco made sure everything was perfect before opening the blindfolds. And as he opened them he saw the slow reaction of surprise from Harry. 

Since Draco was a Black he had the power the change the family tree. But it was still hard and he had to ask a lot of questions from his mother. It was one of the mai reason the renovation had taken so long. But after a lot of hard work he had been finally able to put Sirius Black back in the family tree. From there a thin shining thread had appeared and then James and Lily Potter's name had appeared. The thread had then connected it self with their son, Harry Potter. 

He saw small tears escape from Harry's eye before he wiped them and turn to hug Draco. It was so much more than a simple hug expressing so many feelings. And when Harry had shifted his neck out of Draco's crook he captured his lips in a soft kiss. And Draco knew Harry understood how he felt and he didn't need to worry about their future anymore. <3


End file.
